Fuck Wildebunny the Eternal
by Fanguy 126
Summary: This is for Venomheart The Dreamer Well it was but he changed his name cause he couldn't handle people hating on him for being a snitch
1. Chapter 1

**Not Warriors related but I got to say I see this guy Venomheart the Dreamer out in the reviews and he is bitching and moaning and snitching so to avoid this being a non story chapter that would violate story rules let's tell my story of him**

Venomheart was a snitch a lowly little bitch who liked to be all nit picky on the rules yet not really follow them himself read his review sections people despise him people troll him and we the common writer and readers need to fight against him whoever he comments on say that this and that isn't allowed talk back to him and say screw you, you little snitch get the fuck outta here you are useless and we don't need you now I'm sure many of you reading this have either seen him or been reported by him he's been doing this a long time I found a god damm Reddit post that complained about him by name he needs to get out of here and leave us be sexual stories and non story chapters have been on this website for nearly twenty years we aren't not gonna let this little snitch come in here on his high horse ordering us around. So Venomheart if your reading this fuck off and get away from FanFiction no one wants you here and if you wanna report me go ahead I don't really care this message needs to be spread.


	2. Chapter 2

So Venomheart it is known that I fucking hate you along with probably thousands of others Donny quest is why do it when nothing will happen you are like a god damm mosquito your annoying and you just won't go away and you see your reviews everyone gives you hate please people reading this go and check out his review sections there pretty funny actually but back to it your such a hated person no one likes you people tell you to fuck off and your writing is terrible (it is I read some stories) and all this I mean really you should save everyone the trouble and quit just fucking leave no one likes you nor wants you here oh and before you say it I'm choosing to not write good and have periods I know you hate that so moral of this chapter fucking quit and leave no one wants you here so fuck off you stupid little fucking cunt.


	3. Chapter 3

Venomheart buddy when you gonna learn ain't nobody scared by you 'reporting' them you know why cause you don't got any power none whatsoever.

Now I've said before I'll say it again for almost 20 years this site has been up and for almost 20 years sexual stories have been on here ain't nothing gonna stop that.

Venomheart you must have read the reviews to your stories people hate you I mean they really really hate you. I've been to a lot of places met a lot of people never have I've seen someone so hated.

Your a snitch the second lowest piece of scum on the totem pole only higher than child predators.

Now obliviously you don't care all to much about your self image on here and I can't get you to quit like I wanted.

No all I am trying to do is let people know they should not fear that you can take down their hard work.

That you have no influence no power no nothing except some sub par writing skills and a A+ in snitching

OneOfTheCrow-thereigo no your not being annoying your rather entertaining I look forward to seeing your review.

One last Venomheart you know how to contact me you gonna man up or you gonna approve someone else's message again cause that was weak and rather sad you couldn't face me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Now this chapter is gonna be a little different enjoy especially you Venomheart.**

The night was cool and the moon was shining in the clear sky providing light to those moving about.

One of those cats moving about was Venomheart a truly ugly creature his jaw twisted from a fight from when he snitched and got a rock to the jaw.

His ears were shredded from yet another fight from those tired of his complaining.

His feet were twisted with crooked claws.

All cats look upon him in disgust from his looks and his actions.

A despised cat in Thunderclan he was even those who he snitched to hate him for it.

Because of his hate and ugly appearance he is forced to sleep in the dirt pile.

Some say even the piles of shit want to grow legs and move away from him.

This night though instead of Venomheart sleeping in his nest of shit he was taken out into the middle of the forest by a group of unidentifiable toms.

The toms smirked as they kicked and clawed him making is ugly appearance even worse.

Till one tom gave a smirk and shoved his member into Venomheart's throat moaning all the way "you dumb cunt suck my fucking cock you dumbass snitch".

The tom quickly came down Venomheart's throat and Venomheart coughed "but this isn't aloud here".

The toms laughed "no one fucking cares what you think snitch everyone knows you deserve this".

The toms pinned him down and proceeded to thrust into his tail hole causing Venomheart to screech out in pain "no please yes I'm a snitch I'm a snitch I should just quit but I'm to much of a little bitch to do so".

One by one each tom took his turn in ugly Venomheart's rectum leaving it wide and torn and bleeding.

Venomheart was crying "please just stop".

A tom lifted Venomheart's chin up with a paw "what are you".

Venomheart sniffled "a snitch and a dumb fucking cunt and a little bitch who doesn't know when to shut his stupid mouth".

The toms laughed again "that is right now I say we see him off to bed".

The toms dragged Venomheart to the dirt pile and shoved his face into it smearing his face with shit.

One tom found it funny to piss on top of his head and Venomheart like the bitch he was did nothing to stop it.

The toms lost their amusement towards Venomheart and left him to cry himself to sleep.

 **See even made a little story out of it now is this autism your a fucking cunt for saying that and Venomheart you can go ahead and report this for sexually explicit material now doubt it will do anything though.**


	5. Chapter 5

Now this is a story of a boy.

Many years ago (2012) a boy had friends and all of that but he was shy he needed a place where he could be himself without any consequences.

Then the boy found a site full of stories that he loved and for the next couple of years his passion for these stories burned bright.

But like all flames it dimmed and went cold eventually.

The boy had found a new passion one that if he was good enough in he could make a career in.

The boy was a football player and a good one he was a great defensive sack machine and for the next two and a half years he was dominate.

The boy was thinking that he could get college offers maybe even go pro.

Maybe the boy could have maybe not but during one game his dream and passion was ripped from him.

The boy made a tackle but one of his teammates landed on his leg and it twisted and turned till it was unrecognizable.

The boy learned he tore multiple ligaments in his knee ending any and all hopes of his football dreams.

The boy grew bitter and for awhile all he would do would go to school and go home to do nothing.

But one day the boy reignited his passion for the site of stories he found long ago.

He created a account and though he didn't write a story for he did not want to he read and requested.

He was at peace in his own little private world till one day a monster came.

This monster wasn't like others though it had no face but with a heart of venom and wicked fingers to type the monster caused trouble.

The boy saw this trouble and he did not want to fight he figured it would go away but no he was the only one to do so.

But his anger consumed him and he wrote hateful rants and petty stories to try to hurt the monster.

Those who seemed to support the monster insulted and laid hate on the boy.

But the boy never cared what they thought why would he they were simple faceless people with fingers to speak for him.

The boy felt no guilt or regret for his actions he only felt that he should have never let his anger take over.

He felt like this is a endless battle till he knew everything in the end dies or ceases to work.

But till that day the boy has to fight against this monster for no one else does most just leave hateful anonymous reviews for the monster but this boy he is public about it.

Now the boy waits in a stalemated war of online words with a faceless monster just waiting for the day it will all end for all he wants is that peace he had when he first discovered the site.


	6. Chapter 6

Now for those who say I don't see Venomheart's good side.

I see it I respect the fact that he is fighting for what he believes in.

I respect the fact that he isn't giving up despite me wanting him to.

It is true I do hate him but I do respect some of his qualities.

I never wanted to be the person who only spreads hate no I never wanted that.

In the world that we all live in I am a good person who grew bitter over losing his dreams.

But while I was in that dark place I saw these stories as a way out of the dark.

But the monster I set out to fight aims to destroy the very thing that brought me out of my dark place and I can't not let him do so without a fight.

I am capable of love and compassion and all the emotions contrary to those who think otherwise.

Now I don't blame those who think that from what they have read it seems so.

But let me ask you one thing if you had lost your dreams and your in a real dark place and you find something to bring you out of it and someone comes around and tries to destroy everything that has helped you. Would you just sit back and let it happen?

Two more quick things.

WrongfulRanger00 ok this ain't autism and you do know chemotherapy is to help out cancer patients right unless it is used on autism which I have never heard of.

Or are you trying to say reading this is giving cancer I guess that makes sense kinda fucked up but makes sense.

Now Venomheart.

I want to stop my fight but I won't as long as you continue reporting these stories and threatening to get these stories taken down.

All I ask is that you stop reporting and threatening these Warriors stories.

That is all I want the stories I don't read I couldn't care for just leave Warriors.


	7. Chapter 7

Now as I read through the reviews and some agree with me some disagree with me others find this to be funny.

Now I was reading through some of Venomheart's new reviews and he is yelling that this and this isn't allowed.

Dude why you yelling it isn't that polite to yell.

Also WrongfulRanger00 ok man look using illnesses as insults is really low and that is coming from me.

So if you wanna insult call me a bitch a cunt whatever just don't use illnesses as insults cause that's pretty fucked up.

Now I know that Venomheart isn't gonna quit like I want him to but I can do my best to spread awareness that he should not be feared.

He should not be considered a threat to people's hard work and he cannot get people's stories removed and his reports do nothing.

I like to finally see people in support of me in the guest reviews I can only assume they have also written smut stories and are keeping there identities a secret so they are not gathering any heat from Venomheart.

The same goes for those who have PMed me in support.

Now would any care to go to Venomheart's stories give them a read and check out the reviews and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Venomheart The Dreamer no that doesn't sound right was it Venomheart The Rat or Venomheart The Snitch wait wait it was Venomheart The Tattletale no it was Venomheart The Craven wait I remember now it was Venomheart The Coward.

That name suits you perfectly actually all of them do.

You Venomheart you wanna be the white knight all mighty by upholding rules no one cares for.

Look I'll say again I respect the fact that fight for what you believe despite it being a stupid thing.

But you, you sir fight for something that no one wants gone.

You and your critics united are trying to be the good guys no you are just rats the lowest of the low if this wasn't the internet allowing us to hide behind computer screens we could handle this face to face but you and your buddies are probably to craven to do so given the chance.

I hope one day you learn to give up and leave I might just through a party (not really your not worth it).

But I would be happy to see a rat like you gone it would be a glorious day.

Oh and I've been reading your stories and like I said in a review I've seen wet shits better than what you wrote yeah my writing is bad but I'm not really trying you are.

But enlighten me why did you choose to become a snitch the majority of people on here don't really care about the rules in fact many choose to hate on those who try to enforce the rules like myself but please enlighten me with why you made this decision.

Oh and be sure to tell all your critics united buddies about me cause everything I've said to you goes for them as well.


	9. Chapter 9

The craven snitch the craven snitch.

He came to the lands of smut and lemons.

The craven snitch the craven snitch.

He bitch and moaned to get the stories removed.

The craven snitch the craven snitch.

He brought the stories to the hated critics.

The craven snitch the craven snitch.

But soon he learned no one listens to a whiny bitch.

The craven snitch the craven snitch.

He argued and complained but no one cared.

The craven snitch the craven snitch.

When he was confronted he wouldn't face his foe.

The craven snitch the craven snitch.

Instead he bitched and moaned to the hated critics.

The craven snitch the craven snitch.

One day a brave fellow stood up against the craven snitch.

The craven snitch the craven snitch.

The fellow lead the resistance against the craven snitch.

The craven snitch the craven snitch.

For the craven snitch would not face his foe.

The craven snitch the craven snitch.

His followers argued in his favor but no one cared.

The craven snitch the craven snitch.

And now the fight is on and everyone hates the craven snitch.

 **A little song I liked it how bout you.**


	10. Chapter 10

Alright now Venomheart The Craven.

I have seen reviews saying that I should end this diplomatically.

I doubt you will accept but I will make the offer.

I will delete my story and stop any and all negative reviews that I have said against you.

Now I can not control what the others do but I will not say one negative thing toward you.

Now in return you get away from the Warriors section stick to Zootopia alright.

Oh and please tell me have others contacted you taking my side have others reviewed on your stories taking my side I'd like to know.

So please make your response public I want everyone to see it.

Now I'm 99.9% sure I know your answer but I want to say I have one thing you never will.

Balls.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok I got to make a confession to everyone.

These last few weeks that I've been making all these rants and everything on Venomheart and the Critics United.

Well that's all been for my own amusement.

You see every few months I go to some site and start fighting with someone and then after a few weeks once my fun as reached it's climax I just walk away wait a few more months and start all over again.

Why I do it simply I like to argue now I never really try if I did it wouldn't be as fun.

No I like to play the idiot and the fool I wrote with terrible grammar on purpose.

I made a fool of myself on purpose.

I had this account set up for over a year waiting for the right moment well that and I rarely used it mainly to request stuff.

This one was pretty fun and I've done this on Reddit, Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, hell even FictionPress along with others and this one did not disappoint.

Now yesterday with the Critics United people oh man that shit was comedy gold I was laughing so hard at mine and their responses and then when they banned me I mean I've pissed people off before but never have I been banned shit that was great thanks for that.

Then Venomheart I should really thank you had I never had met you I would have never learned of the Critics United and I could have never started this little thing off.

To all you who also helped on the hate thank you I always love when the background people jump in and assault me.

To those who supported me I'm sorry I'm not who you thought I am but please continue to fight against the Critics United it seems you truly hate them.

I have a special thanks to JMAN he created a account to help me out in the fight but I told him what I was really doing and you know what he helped me that shit has never happened either he got responses from the people as well.

Now I've been impressed this may not have been exactly the funniest one I have done but it has been the most interesting one.

Like the insults those were probably the funniest parts about this whole thing thanks to all of you who have sent in those glorious insults they brought me much joy.

You know I doubt your gonna believe that this is true.

But hey I don't care that will make it even funnier so please send in some insults make me laugh some more.

I wonder where I should go next AO3, Adult FanFiction maybe ah I got time to figure that out.

Please tell me how much of a fool and a idiot did I look like cause I was going for pretty stupid did I do good do I need to be even more stupid next time cause I feel I did pretty good on looking dumb here.

Well I guess this is a wrap it's been a rather fun last couple weeks.

I am going to keep this up till it gets deleted cause that will be great as well never had anything deleted yet so that will be a first.

So I guess a thank you to all for giving me some amusement for these next couple weeks and if you care to give me some website ideas fore where I should go next I'll wait a few months of course I mean I do have a life outside of this (I know I'm sorry for everyone who thought I was just a internet troll and a idiot with no life) so please leave some ideas.


End file.
